Kliannah's Guide for Bf 1 Mages
In this guide, I will tell you how to make a Mage Camper at Battlefield. A mage or magician is... ' a class that uses a range-type magical attack. High damage and versatility of abilities is what makes a mage unique.. PROS: -Cool skills -Wide array of skills to choose from. -Ranged attacker (won't get ganged easily) -Heavy damage, which makes mage an excellent class to kill warriors -Rarely misses. -High instant damage CONS: -Low armor :( -Some skills have cooldown -Mana dependent -Most targeted class of all time -They will try to kill you first. -Has the lowest hp of all three classes A battlefield camper is... -A camper is a player who stays at one level to make sure that his/her faction wins the battlefield. For example, Battlefield 1 is for players who are levels 5-11. A camper must be at level 11 (For bf 1). Campers tend to have lots of fame and stars. It is a very amazing playing style for people who have no time to play, as you basically level your player to 11 (For battlefield 1), get nice equipment, and you can play every 2 hours (or more). People also make campers to accumulate money, some people also make campers to get 20% exp buff and pendants of honor. Types of Mages Fire Mage -Deals high amounts of damage, less support skills, devastating killing ability. Support Mage -Skills are support: light healing & shield, few attacks, has a good freezing ability Ice Mage -A freezer, has advanced Ice skills. Hybrid Mage -Has a decent damage, decent support and freeze skills Status points... what do they do? After making your character's looks and picking your class, you will encounter a chart that says stuff like, STR, CON, DEX, INT, and WIS. Many people know what they stand for and what they do, but in case you don't know, the guide below can help. After that is the proper build for mages and the appropriate build for each sub-type. ' 'Strength '(STR) -Increases damage and strength of MELEE hits. Useless in mages Constitution (CON) - Increases hp and health regeneration rate. Useful for battlefield one mages as they are frequently targeted. Can be used alongside INT, and WIS. ' '''Dexterity '(DEX)' - Increases evasion rate, accuracy, and chance of critical hits. '' A mage relies 97% of his/her attacks on skill, and mages can only attack (normal ones)per 5 seconds, so the critical rate is useless, mage rarely misses too, the misses of a mage would be resists, so this is not good/basically useless for mages. Intelligence (INT) - Increases healing points and attack damage. 2 intelligence=1 heal point. Amazing and super good and very useful for mages. That's all. Wisdom (WIS) - Increases mp and mana regeneration rate. The quantity of your mana depends on this stat. Very useful in battle. Mage Build CON MAGE Recommended for mages in battlefield, as they are frequently targeted. This build has less mana so try buying mp enchants to have a continuous barrage of attacks INT: 18 CON: 13 WIS: 13 ''' WIS MAGE This build provides a nice mana quantity and is a good, balanced build. You will have a low hp so try to buy hp enchants . '''INT: 18 WIS: 18 ' INT is very crucial for both fire and support mages alike because: # It raises your fire/magic damage # Increases your healing ability NOTE: If you really, really, prefer hp, I won't stop you from adding more points to constitution ' ' Equipment ' ' Good equipments are a must at battlefield. I've arranged the order of the following equipment in descending order of quality and price as well. FOR HAT +5 magician hat with 2-3 int, + 5 old hat with one int. FOR ARMOR +5 Mushroom robe. +6 Apprentice magician robe FOR SHOES ' '+6 wingwing boots. ' '+5 Savage boots ' '+5 boots of speed with 5% speed NECKLACE ' ' Mother nature with 2+ int or hp enchanted . Darkskull necklace, clean, but preferably one int or more File:Soccer-Ball-Necklace.png Soccer Ball Necklace Coral necklace at least 5 fire resist and poison resist RING ' ' Guardian's ring Ring of ancient 37+ hp (Enchant this with int/mana enchants ) Coral ring with 2+ fire resist. CLOAK Cloak of Will Bulldozer cloak (enchanted preferably) Cloak of Health (10+ hp) BELT Madgar's belt (clean or enchant with at least one int) Fungiskin belt with 10+ hp. GLOVES Old woolen gloves +5 or more WEAPON +7/8/9 or more Oak tree staff with 4+ int (Attacker) +5/6 Wooden staff 5/6 int (Support) ' ' PET A rare pet with 3 int/30 hp. A none rare pet with 1-2 int NOTE: Some campers tend to wear Santa Hats, Frog Hats, Frog Suits, and Soccer Necklaces. I myself use Kooii Hat. So mix-and-match. Feel free to +6 or more your items. Mage Skills You have 10 skill points ' '''. One of the downfall of being a Battlefield One camper is that you have a few skill points, so try to make the best possible use of that. The guide below will help you to make sense of your skill point as an attacker, support, or hybrid. FIRE MAGE (Decent skill): Flame shock III Firebolt II Freezing trap II Light healing II Teleport I SUPPORT MAGE (Decent skill): Light healing III Shield III Freezing Trap IIl Teleport I FIRE MAGE (If rich) Flame shock IV Firebolt II Freezing trap II Light healing I Teleport I ICE MAGE: Freezing Trap lll Ice Prison II Light Healing ll Flame Shock ll Teleport l HYBRID MAGE Flame shock III Light Healing IIl Shield I Firebolt l Freezing trap I Teleport I ' ' Tips ' ' 1.Party with one another to keep track of your allies' hp and mp. 2.NEVER run first! You will be dead. Don't run alongside newbies and make sure you have a fellow camper with you. 3. Just stay behind, do not charge ahead. 4. Get overly enchanted equipment (+5 or so) 5. Warriors are your main targets, always torch them down, prevent them from rushing at your egg. 6. Avoid rangers at all cost, avoid getting hit by impact shot, just avoid them, if you are targeted, don't fight them unless you are sure you can kill them. 7. Support (heal) all those who fall back. 8. Keep this logic in mind, it's pretty much like rock-paper-scissors logic: beats beats beats PvP After battlefield, campers usually ask for a fight in a pk zone. Sometimes this happens if they want to settle a score, or maybe just for fun. This is called ''PvP ''or Plaver vs. Player. PvPing as a camper is fun, because you have the best equips for your level and class. Rules for PvP (Taken from http://imotwom.wikia.com/wiki/Beach_1v1_Duelling): # No teaming up with a healer (Mage),or anyone else in general, thus the point of 1 vs 1. # No running to the spawn or non pvp places (Such as the Marsh). Once you win/lose, the fight is over. DO NOT go find them and try to pk them for revenge. They will more than likely team up on you with high levels and guild members. Usually this fights result to personal fights. So never take this seriously. You made it! Congratulations! You made your own camper! If you just happen to pass by on this page, I do hope you picked up something xD. Visit me on Newstar! . '''Made by: Kliannah Server: Newstar How Would You Rate This Guide? Very Helpful Helpful Good but needs some work Needs a lot of editing I'm not going to look at this guide again for help Please wait, submitting your vote... __FORCETOC__ Category:Guides Category:Magician Category:Guide:Magician Category:Magician guides Category:Magician Skills Category:Tutorial Category:Mages Category:Mage Gear Category:Mage hat Category:Mage hats Category:Misc Category:PvP Category:PVP Category:Skill Category:Magician Weapon Category:Magician Armor Category:Pages with broken file links